The Tenseigan: Reincarnation Eye
by TenshinG Dumpster
Summary: Want to learn the power of the Tenseigan and use it in your story in the future? Than check this story for some awesome juicy information that i dug up myself. I hope i'm helpful in giving you great ideas or just plain horrible ones, don't really care. Oh by the way none of these techniques names are cannon but the moves technically are.


**Disclaimer** : I have to much free time to be honest. I was going to introduce this in one of my chapter but that would take to long and decided to share it with you guys now on my dumpster. Yep, the dumpster is basically a databook for my stories now.

* * *

 **READ the AN!**

 **AN:** Everything i wrote on this is basically NOT-canon. After I watched the Last: Naruto the Movie, I was very intrigued of the Tenseigan and no doubt many people where and I wanted the movie to give us a detailed background of the dojutsu and its powers or just explain it in databook, but sadly we didn't get anything due to the focus being on romance. For sometime I admitted that it bothered me and wanted to fill in the gaps of the Dojutsu, at first I was lazy in doing until I decided to go and do my research and see if I can find some mythos related to the Samsara, turns out I did.

 **AN:AN:** Also I did this before some guy or moron would abuse the Tenseigan and turn it into some Dojutsu stronger than the Rinnegan. The Tenseigan is only equal to the Rinnegan, and that's how it should be.

* * *

 **The Tenseigan: Reincarnation Eye**

Tenseigan

 **Background** : is a powerful dojutsu that stands equal to the Rinnegan. The Tenseigan was first manifested by Hamura Otsutsuki as a Kekkei mora. The combination of the Byakugan and the chakra of an Otsutsuki clan member can evolve the Byakugan into the Tenseigan.

 **Description** : It is characterized by a blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white gradients that glows.

 **Abilities** : The Tenseigan grants the wielder a wide range of abilities without any known chakra requirements to keep the eyes active. Certain abilities are only available to the original owner of the Tenseigan, but the possession of even a single transplanted Tenseigan can grant overwhelming power. Tenseigan are able to see chakra, as well as its flow and tenketsu within the body and its perception is twice as powerful as the Byakugan. With the Tenseigan, the wielder can master any jutsu as well as the second set of natures, the source of all non-elemental techniques. Renders one immune to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Possessing the Tenseigan grants the user a family of abilities collectively known as the Four Noble Paths. Unlike the Six Paths technique, it cannot divided up and given to reanimated corpses.

Shikiyoido (Four Noble Paths)

The Sravaka Arhat Path (Shomondo): This Path allows it to manifest the Yang release into a high power of Telekinetic Force Manipulation and communicate telepathically.

The Pratyeka Buddha Path (Engakudo): This Path allows it to manifest the Yin release to govern a green-colored sphere. The sphere can be used various purposes such as controlling targets by sending it into their body, reading their minds, absorbing chakra from a distance

The Bodhisattva Path (Bosatsudo): This path grants easy access to Natural energy and manifest its unique Sage Mode.

The Buddha Path (Hotokedo): This Path activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode that is a heightened transformation unique to those who possess the Tenseigan.

The Inner Path (Naido): is a part of the Four Noble Paths, and it is considered the basis of the four and allows the manifestation of the Truth-Seeking Balls and a battle avatar, reaching enlightenment. This technique is the most dangerous and hardest to master as it can lose its power and will revert back to the Byakugan for the wavering will and understanding of one-self of the user.

* * *

 **Trivia**

The Four Noble Paths comes from the teaching of The **ten spiritual realms** that are part of the belief of some forms of Buddhism that there are ten conditions of life which sentient beings are subject to, and which they experience from moment to moment. The six lower realms is were the Rinnegan was based off and the four higher realms is ditto to the Tenseigan.

The Four Noble truths breakdown

I didn't want to use the technique that looked similar to Pain's deva path on the Naruto wiki and what he showed on the movie so i went somewhere different and used the aspect Sravaka Arhat Path which is the teaching of learning. Learning, seeks truth from teachings or experiences of others thus greatly involved and made sense in using the Yang in using telepathy when he reads Hinata's mind and learns that she is still in love with Naruto and the higher mind of power of Telekinetic Force Manipulation that comes from the inspiration of Masashi Kishimoto's favorite manga Akira.

Realization (Absorption) - seeks truth from one's own direct perception of world. It's fitting of using Yin and Toneri's green ball that brainwashed Hinata and as well as absorbing chakra.

Bodhisattva - a condition in which one not only aspires for personal enlightenment but also devotes oneself to relieving the sufferings of others through compassionate and truly altruistic actions, e.g. helping others. This realm is characterized by the feeling that happiness achieved through the benefit of others is superior to happiness achieved through the benefit of only the self. This represents Toneri's Sage Mode, which is the dark markings of his lower eyelids when we saw it in the movie when her went chakra mode.

Buddha - is the highest of the Ten Worlds, a condition of pure, indestructible happiness which is not dependent on one's circumstances. The experiencer is totally free from all delusion, suffering and anger. It is a condition of perfect and absolute freedom, characterized by boundless wisdom, courage, compassion and life force. This represents the Tenseigan Chakra Mode in the movie.

Inner Path - Is the state of enlightenment and combines all the teachings of the Four Noble Truths which brings out the Truth-Seeking Balls and a battle avatar.

* * *

 **So what do you guys thinks? You like it, Hate it, tell on the review and let me hear your Opinion on how I did.**

 **Oh and by the way these Ideas are free to use by anybody as long as you give me credit and don't change the name (There correct for crying out loud), so spread the word so everyone can see.**


End file.
